


A Very Taboo Curse

by 12spriggan12



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Air tight, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Cum drinking, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Ghost Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, hair fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12spriggan12/pseuds/12spriggan12
Summary: Rachel had made a very big mistake, she had been reunited with the tape yet again, or at least thought she has reunited with Samara again, however, she was dealing with a different tape who held a different ghost. It looked exactly the same as her tape. She needed to watch it again in order to help a friend survive the curse. She is unable to save herself and accepts her fate, however, an unexpected result happens when she gets caught by Sadako in her towel. She is dealing with an entirely different beast, who is making an exception for Rachel, under one condition, she's horny and needs release.
Relationships: Sadako Yamamura/Rachel Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Tape

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty much plot, setting up for the final day, so if you're just here for the smut, skip to chapter two, that's where the good shit happens.

Rachel couldn't believe it, she thought she had finally defeated Samara, dealt with her for good. She ended that curse, but according to a friend who was skeptical of her story called her, she was a nurse named Shinoa Shirai who went back to her home country of Japan to be a nurse there. Rachel was pretty confident that she could save her friend and handle the ghost again as she's done it twice before, and Shinoa was a pretty good friend and had done her a bunch of favors so Rachel figured that she pretty much owed her. Besides, Shinoa was terrified and alone, she didn't have many friends as she's just recently got there. 

Thus, Rachel found herself on a plane with headphones in her ears, she leaned her head back with her eyes closed, flashes of Samara flashing through her mind, an image of her locking her back into her well appeared into her mind, that's why she was so confused, she had locked her back away and destroyed the tape so nobody else can see it, so how did it find it's way in Japan? Who would go that far just to show someone else the tape, wouldn't they be in too much of a hurry to just go to Japan, find some poor clueless son of a bitch, and show them their copy? No, surely they would run out of time by then.

Rachel was sure that Shinoa hadn't run out of time yet, she should have finished her copy by now, after all, Rachel sent her a very detailed email on how to create a copy of a VHS tape three days ago. Rachel was already ready to make her copy and estimated that it would take her a day, maybe two to make her copy, then it should be done, her link with Samara yet again severed. Now that she knows what to do it shouldn't take her too long to make her copy and be done with it. She had left Aidan with a friend so he couldn't get himself into trouble again.

As Rachel felt the plane landing she opened her eyes and took her headphones out and leaned forward, when it completely stopped she got to her feet and reached up, opening her cabinet she took her duffel bag of clothes out and put the strap onto her shoulder, she was one of the first ones off of the plane, giving a yawn she walked towards the escalator, looking down she saw a woman holding up a sign that read her name, giving a smile Rachel stepped onto the escalator, upon reaching the woman she pulled her into a tight hug, a smile on both of their faces. Pulling away Shinoa smiled.

"Hey, Rachel! Thank you so much for coming!" Shinoa said, Shinoa had long silky black hair that went down to her midback, her hair framed her face and she had deep blue eyes, she is still wearing her nurse uniform which Rachel nodded to.

"Came right from work?" Rachel asked.

"Oh." Shinoa looked down at her uniform and back up to Rachel with a smile. "Yes, I came right here to meet you." 

"Did you finish the tape?" Rachel asked with undertones of worry in her voice.

"Yes." Shinoa nodded. "Thank you for the directions, I was clueless and I didn't want to send anyone to their death." She said with a sigh.

"I know, it's a hard decision." Rachel nodded. "You know that they will die if they scoff at it, and that would be on your hands." She said as she looked down.

"Hey," Shinoa said softly as she lightly placed her hand on Rachel's arm. "What happened to Noah wasn't your fault," Shinoa said with a soft smile as she watched Rachel.

"Thanks, Shinoa, really." Rachel nodded as she watched the woman. "So, where's the tape?" Rachel asked.

"How is this is gonna work after I show it to you, I don't like it." 

"Don't worry." Rachel said with a small laugh. "We aren't going to play Hot Potato with Samara." 

"Good." Shinoa said, running her hands through her hair, "I thought that that was the plan."

"I would never take a risk like that with something as important as this." Rachel said in a serious tone. "We should go to your apartment and get this over with as soon as possible." Rachel said, Shinoa nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, the sooner the better, I don't want this woman screwing with my head any more than she already has," Shinoa said with a relieved smile.

Rachel gave a smile as Shinoa turned and began walking, Rachel close behind her. It didn't take them very long to get to Shinoa's car, Rachel getting into the passenger seat while Shinoa got into the driver's seat, starting the car it roared to life, pulling to the road.

"Why did you watch the tape?" Rachel asked as she looked over at Shinoa.

"I didn't know it was the tape," Shinoa said as she looked over at Rachel for a moment then back at the road. "Another nurse tricked me into watching it. Then she transferred to another hospital, I never saw her again so I never learned how to pass it along." Shinoa revealed. "I was stupid to fall for it." She sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Rachel smiled as she looked over at Shinoa, a smile on her face. "I'm sure a lot of people were tricked into watching the tape." 

"Yeah but, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know how to pass this along, and I wouldn't have the heart to pass it along even if I could," Shinoa said as she watched the road, stopping at a red light. "You really had to deal with this twice?" Shinoa asked, glancing over at the other woman.

"I did." Rachel said with a sigh as she looked down. 

"Why did you watch the tape again?" Shinoa asked curiously. 

"I didn't." Rachel sighed. "I must have done something wrong." She shrugged. "But I'll make sure that you pass it to me." Rachel said as she watched the woman.

"Thank's Rach," Shinoa said as the light turned green, she pushed on the gas and began driving again.

The duo fell into silence and it didn't take much longer for Shinoa to get them to her apartment, it wasn't a big or fancy place, just a common small one-bedroom home, cozy and comfortable, not so small that it was cramped. 

Shinoa got out first, followed by Rachel. "Here it is," Shinoa said as she walked onto the porch, spinning around she extended her arms to the side. "Home sweet home." She said with a laugh. 

"Looks cozy." Rachel said with a laugh as she followed Shinoa, stopping behind her as the woman put the key in the lock, twisting it she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Walking inside she glanced around, her eyes stopping at her TV set, Rachel stopping next to her, looking to where Shinoa was looking, seeing the TV and VCR. "Are you ready?" Rachel asked as she looked back at Shinoa who scoffed.

"I'll have you know, I still have some dignity," Shinoa said, pointing at Rachel. "Let's at least have a cup of coffee first." Shinoa smiled as she walked over to the kitchen. "I already have a pot set, I'll just heat it up." She said as she walked over to the machine.

Rachel took this time to glance around, seeing what Shinoa had, she had a nice little setup, but she didn't want to just search Shinoa's house as she often did, after all, she was a journalist, and she was curious, but instead she decided to sit down on her surprisingly comfortable couch. "Comfy couch," Rachel called out. 

"Thanks," Shinoa called. "Hey, what creamer do you want? Mint, Mocha, Caramel, vanilla, or black?" She called out as she got out two cups, putting caramel creamer in hers. 

"I'll take it black." Rachel said as she turned around, resting her arm on the back of the couch. 

"Sugar?" Shinoa asked.

"No." Rachel shook her head. 

"You got it, dude," Shinoa said as she grabbed onto the cups and walked over, putting her cup down on the table she held Rachel's cup to her.

"Thanks." Rachel said, taking her cup and placing it onto the table. 

"Seriously, thanks for doing this," Shinoa said with a smile.

"Oh, it's no problem, I know how to handle her." Rachel smiled. 

"Who will you show the tape to?" Shinoa asked. 

"I'll find someone and tell them how to handle it." Rachel said with a smile. "That, or my luck simply runs out." Rachel shrugged.

\"Who'll take care of Aidan if your luck runs out?" Shinoa asked with a worried tone.

"I have a friend back at home, his name is George, he's great with kids." Rachel said with a smile.

"Someone in love?" Shinoa asked with a smirk as she nudged her friend.

"Shut up." Rachel asked. "Show me the tape." Rachel said.

"Right." Shinoa nodded as she took the videotape out of her jacket pocket, standing up she rounded the table and kneeled down, placing the tape inside the VCR, standing up she nodded to the controller that was on the table. "As you can see the controller is right there," Shinoa said, pointing at it. "And the home phone is right next to you on the end table." Shinoa pointed out. "I'll take my coffee and go into my room, call me our when it's over," Shinoa said as she walked over to her cup, picking it up she took a sip and walked towards a door that was a few feet from the TV, opening it she looked back at Rachel and gave a smile before stepping inside and closing the door. 

Shinoa placed her cup on the end table next to her bed and plopped down on it, she took her phone off of her end table and plugged her headphones into her ears, turning her music as high as it would go she closed her eyes, waiting for Rachel.

Rachel picked up the coffee, taking a large sip she put it down and grabbed onto the controller and pointed it at the TV, slowly after calming herself she pressed the red button turning on the TV, instantly the tape started and Rachel instantly noticed that it was different, not even close to the same tape, her eyes widened as she noticed this, men crawling away in one frame, a beautiful Japanese woman brushing her hair, it didn't take long for the tape to end and for Rachel's confusion to grow. Quickly she shuts off the TV, the moment she did she saw a woman in a white dress with hair in her face in the kitchen staring at her, Rachel leaped to her feet, her heart in her throat, the woman was gone by the time she looked, Rachel then looked at the phone that didn't ring, growing confused she walked over to the phone, only then did it ring, quickly picking it up she put it to her ear, her eyes wide as she listened, hearing static, then a voice.

"Nanukakan," The voice said in a raspy voice.

Rachel slammed the phone down, nearly falling over the table, her eyes wide, nearly popping out of her head, she knew one thing for sure, one thing that was absolutely clear, whoever that was, that was not Samara. Going from the tape to only having one image related to Samara's tape whilst the rest had nothing similar to seeing the ghost in the reflection of the TV, to the delayed phone call and ending with her speaking Japanese. There is no way that that was Samara.

After she caught her barrings she ran over to the room that Shinoa went in, slamming the door open she eyed her, Shinoa didn't respond, so she ran over to the woman, grabbing onto her she shook her, Shinoa instantly jumping to her feet, ripping her headphones out.

"What!? What!?" Shinoa yelled as she watched Rachel.

"That isn't Samara." Rachel said out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Shinoa asked.

"Samara is a preteen girl, that ghost was a grown woman, the tape was almost unrecognizable, the phonecall was delayed." Rachel said in a shocked and scared tone.

"Calm down, calm down," Shinoa said as she grabbed onto Rachel's shoulders. "She follows the same rules, right? You make a copy and she just leaves you alone, right?" 

"I don't know." Rachel shook her head. "How long has it been for you?" 

"Three days," Shinoa said, growling pale.

"I guess we'll see in four days." Rachel said, trying to calm herself down. "And if it works I need to hurry." Rachel said with a sigh. "I'll stay in a hotel, I'll tell you where tomorrow when we meet." Rachel said, forcing a smile, but she couldn't hide the terrified look in her eyes.

"Yeah, you should," Shinoa said as she looked down. "You can take your cup," Shinoa said, her voice cracking. "I want to be alone."


	2. Ringu of Sex

Shinoa was fine after her four days, and Rachel was happy for her, she had gone back to work and was better than ever, the best nurse at that hospital, but Rachel, she didn't have much time left, a few hours give or take, she locked herself in her hotel room, preparing herself for the worst, she broke the TV, but she wasn't sure if that could stop Samara, or whoever this was, she didn't know what she was dealing with and decided to take a nice relaxing shower before her demise, she wanted to enjoy something, or at least try to enjoy something, the bathroom door was locked and barricaded with whatever was available to her, she pushed the towel rack over it, took a chair and tucked it under the doorknob.

Leaning down Rachel grabbed onto the crystal knobs and turned the shower on, steam coming from the water, sighing Rachel took a step back. Glancing down she grabbed onto the bottom of her light green long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the ground, reaching behind her she unbuckled her white bra and let it fall to the floor, leaning down she unbuttoned her pants and unzipped it, pushing it along with her white panties down her legs, when it was at her knees she kicked them off, the blonde stretched before climbing into the deep tub and stood under the hot steamy water, she let out a moan at the feeling of it, it felt so good on her tense skin.

She wanted to get the washing out of the way so she can just soak in the water, looking up she let the water hit her hair, soaking it, as it did she took the cheap shampoo and conditioner, squirting it onto her hand she rubbed it through her hair, rubbing her scalp she sighed as she ran it through her hair. After this, she grabbed onto the bar of soap and rubbed it across her body, rubbing it around her stomach, then her arms, and neck, and armpits, then her legs, but she avoided her sensitive areas until she found that she needed to. If she was going to die, she at least wanted to die clean, the first thing she washed was her ass cheeks, rubbing in a circular motion, the soap dripping down her body, next up was her breasts, as she washed them her nipples began getting hard, she didn't get why she was so sensitive, right now she really didn't care, she just wanted to get washing herself over. She slid the soap down her stomach and to her inner thighs, sliding it up it came in contact with her pussy lips, making her moan upon contact, as she finished she put the soap away and placed her hand over her pussy and began rubbing the sensitive area, she let out a moan as she slid her finger through it and rubbed her clit with her thumb, a moan escaping her lips.

Rachel moaned as she slowly pushed her finger into her vagina as she rubbed her clit with her thumb, a louder moan escaping her mouth as she leaned her head back, once she was knuckle deep she slowly took her finger out and pushed it back in, then took it out, pushed it back in, speeding up her actions on the fingering and rubbing, as she got wetter she added another finger, then another, she moaned louder as she slammed her fingers in and out of her vagina, her moans growing louder and louder, her free hand grabbing onto her left breast, squeezing her breast and rubbing the nipple, hardening it, in a few moments it became as hard as a diamond, she moaned louder as she sped up her actions, soft moans leaving her mouth as she fingered herself, she squeezed tighter and pushed down on her nipple, she screamed as she came, that scream turning into soft moans, she didn't slow down and drove herself from orgasm to orgasm, eventually she slowly slumped down, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the water raining down on her, she was breathing heavily, out of breath, her mind was numb and blank, a smile on her face, her hand still on her pussy.

She pulled her hand away from her pussy and placed her finger to her lips, pushing it inside she moaned at the taste of herself, a popping sound was heard as she pulled her finger out, she added her middle finger and sucked on it, pushin the whole thing in her mouth, tasting her pussy juice, pulling that finger out she put the last finger into her mouth, drinking the rest of her pussy juice from her fingers. With a smile she rose to wobbly legs, leaning against the wall. slowly, Rachel stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, tapping herself down with it, wrapping it around herself she walked over to the door, pulling the towel rack away and placed it against the wall and took the chair away. Rachel nearly forgot that it was her last day, but she let a breath escape her lips as she opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door she glanced around. taking a few steps forward she stopped dead in her tracks as the TV turned on, revealing a well, her eyes widened as she looked over, the cracked TV was on, that TV was smashed and shouldn't be able to turn on.

She stared as the woman climbed out of the well and slowly began walking forward, Rachel didn't know why, but she was frozen in fear, she couldn't move, once Sadako was a few inches from the screen Rachel backed up fearfully, the towel falling from her body, exposing her soaked naked body, her wet pussy, and her hardened nipples. Rachel wanted to say that her nipples were hard from the chilly room, and her pussy wet from the water running down her body, she landed on her ass and scurried back as Sadako came out of the TV and stood up, Rachel's wide eyes staring at Sadako who paused, Rachel could swear that Sadako was staring at her naked body, she didn't know how she knew, but she could just feel the woman looking her up and down.

"I'm not going to beg you." Rachel said, trying to sound defiant, but it came out as a squeak, the ghost approached her. "No." Rachel shook her head as she tried to back up even further, however, Sadako's hair flew into Rachel's pussy, making the blonde gasp in shock and pleasure, she didn't know that the ghost was capable of this, but she wanted to scream, to tell her to stop, but she couldn't, her words died in her throat, she couldn't understand why, but she was turned on, and it felt good. No, it felt amazing. Sadako's hair swirled around inside her, hitting every sensitive spot making Rachel gasp, moan, and cry out in pure pleasure. If Rachel thought this was enough to make her cum Sadako slowly pulled her hair out making Rachel whimper from the loss, but Sadako shoved her hair back into her, roughly this time making Rachel moan as Sadako fucked her with her hair, hitting her G-Spot each time, Rachel constantly moaning from the contact, Sadako slowly got rougher and rougher with Rachel, and the blonde hated to admit it, but it felt good, no, it felt great.

Another lock of Sadako's hair flew at Rachel, wrapping around her neck, choking her, but not tight enough to break her neck, just tight enough to choke her, hair wrapped around Rachel's ankles and wrists, it forced her wrists over her head and forcing her legs apart to make her easier to fuck. Rachel's eyes widened as Sadako increased and sped up her movements in her vagina, fucking her hard, Rachel crying and moaning in pleasure, Sadako annoyed by her constant crying shoved hair into her mouth and began face fucking her, slamming into her mouth just as fast and hard as she was fucking her in her pussy.

Sadako pulled Rachel up, holding her in the air, a few feet from the ground without slowing her movements down, in fact, she slammed her hair into her pussy even harder as she held her up, Rachel's shameless muffled moans were as loud as they could possibly be.

Sadako smirked under her hair and another lock of hair went towards Rachel, this time resting on her asshole, the blonde eyes widened as she felt it, she shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as Sadako shoved her hair deeper down her throat, suddenly the hair on her asshole rammed up, going in raw, making Rachel scream out mostly in pain, but partly in pleasure.

"Oh god!" Rachel's muffled voice was heard as Sadako fucked her harder, Rachel moaning in pleasure, her pussy felt like it was about to explode from pleasure, she forgot how many orgasms she had, she lost count at three, Sadako brought her through orgasm after orgasm, eventually the ass-fucking began feeling good and Rachel couldn't feel more like a slut than she already did. She couldn't believe what all the fear was about, she hoped that Shinoa did incur Sadako's curse and got fucked like this, she needed it. God that girl needed to come out of the closet already.

Eventually, Sadako pulled her hair out of each and every hole that it was in and let go of her ankles, throat, and wrists sending her falling to the ground, she laid on her back, covered in sweat and was breathless, her eyes wide, her mind blank, she's never felt that good, no man has ever made her feel this good. Not Noah, nobody. She was upset that it was over, she moaned at the loss, she was so lost that she didn't know that Sadako was stripping, revealing her milky pale white skin, her pink nipples erect, her dead pussy wet. Sadako never thought for even a second that she can be aroused again, she needed to be licked, to be fucked, right now, she relieved Rachel, not it was her turn.

Sadako walked over to Rachel and stood over her face, her pussy juice dripping down and hitting Rachel's face, making her open her eyes, she opened her mouth slightly and a few drops of pussy juice got into her mouth, and the taste, and oh, it was indescribable. it tasted so good, so so good. She couldn't get enough, and when Sadako leaned down, getting ever so closer to her face, when she was close enough Rachel grabbed onto her pillowy ass and pulled the ghost down, instantly licking her, if Sadako could moan she definitely would. It felt so good, Rachel's tongue sliding all over Sadako's pussy, resting on her pussy lips, she slowed her licks down and sped her licks up, switching the rhythm and speed making Sadako feel better than she ever has, nobody ever licked her like this.

Rachel was a natural, it came to her naturally, she licked as if her life depended on it, well, her life might just depend on how good she made this ghost feel, so she licked with all her might, going as fast as her tongue would allow, she swirled her tongue before slamming it into Sadako's pussy, sending her over the edge, Sadako squirted, she squirted for the first time in her life, she practically drowned Rachel with her pussy juice, due to Rachel's naturally skilled tongue she drove Sadako over the edge, she came over and over again, Rachel didn't care that she could hardly breathe, she felt like she needed to keep licking.

Sadako leaned up before moving to body to the other side, Rachel reaching her hands up, desperate for Sadako's pussy again, but Sadako quickly put her pillowy ass and plump pussy onto Rachel's face again, the blonde instantly licking her again, Sadako laid down, her face right in front of Rachel's pussy, for the first time ever she actually moved her hair out of her face and leaned down, sticking her tongue out she began licking Rachel enthusiastically making the blonde moan into her pussy, causing Sadako to lick even faster

Sadako bit down onto Rachel's pussy lips making Rachel yell out in pain, but she worked through it and kept licking, out of fear of angering the spirit, it wasn't a nibble, no, Sadako actually bit her pussy. Through her teeth Sadako stuck her tongue into her pussy, sticking it as far as it would go, she swirled her tongue inside and tongue fucked the woman making her moan in pleasure, the vibrations of Rachel's moan hitting Sadako's pussy making the dead woman silently moan, arching her head back as Rachel licked at her. Leaning back down Sadako bit down on Rachel's clit, almost hard enough to draw blood and definitely hard enough to leave teeth marks, this time Rachel moaned in part pleasure as Sadako twisted her teeth. As she stopped biting she nibbled on her clit before licking it slowly, pressing her tongue on it, then going back to licking, making Rachel moan in pleasure.

Rachel squeezed Sadako's ample ass she rubbed it in a circular motion and before she knew it her index finger slowly drew closer and closer to her ass crack, finally, after what felt like an eternity Rachel placed her finger on Sadako's asshole, rubbing it in a circular motion, testing the waters, Sadako pulled away from Rachel's pussy and looked back at her, it didn't take long for Sadako to go back to her pussy, licking and biting at it as Rachel slowly stuck her finger up the ghosts ass, she knew it was clean, what ghost would have to take a shit, so Rachel felt comfortable fingering Sadako's ass. Slowly she pushed her finger into the woman's ass, slowly going deeper and deeper until she was knuckle deep, she rested her finger there for a few seconds, shocked that she actually stuck her finger into a ghost's ass, especially a murderous ghost that must've killed countless people, but right now, she wanted nothing more than to pleasure this ghost. This ghost that can kill her in a second if she pisses it off.

Rachel slowly pulled her finger out of the ghosts ass she pushed it back in, her mouth slightly agape, due to her no longer licking Sadako began humping her face, getting the message Rachel rammed her tongue into the ghosts ice cold pussy as far as it could and pushed her finger as far as it would go into her ass, pulling her finger out she pushed it back in as she took her tongue out and pushed it back in, for a minute or two she kept this rhythm, soon enough Rachel got it down pat, matching the fingering and tongue fucking, her tongue going as far as it would go into her pussy as her finger goes as deep as it would into Sadako's ass, keeping this up she drew Sadako over the edge, causing the woman to have another giant organism which led to her squirting on Rachel's face again, nearly drowning her, however, this time Rachel opened her mouth to try to drink Sadako's squirt.

When Sadako was done her hair grabbed onto Rachel's wrist and pulled her finger out of her ass, she rose to her feet and looked down at Rachel, watching her carefully. her hair wrapped around each wrist pulled Rachel up and towards Sadako who grabbed Rachel's hand, forcing her index finger out she pushed her hand up and placed Rachel's own finger to her lips, Rachel's eyes widened as she shook her head, drinking girl cum, drinking her squirt liquid, eating her pussy, letting her fuck every single fuckable hole on her body at the same time she can handle, but she didn't want to taste this woman's ass, her finger had gone as deep as it would go into her ass, but it seemed she didn't have a choice in the matter as Sadako squeezed her hand in some sort of warning.

Rachel nodded and slowly placed her finger into her mouth, cringing at the taste of Sadako's ass, but she had no choice but to suck her finger clean, she sucked it hard, swirling her tongue around her finger, making sure to get every ounce of taste, when she finally pulled her finger out, Sadako, under her hair smirked as she grabbed Rachel's left tit, squeezing it slightly, rubbing her nipple, moving her hair aside Sadako leaned in, sucking on her right nipple, licking it and sucking on it, eventually she got to biting, hard enough to leave teeth marks, but not to break the skin, Rachel moaned as she placed her hand on the back of Sadako's head, she looked so beautiful, Rachel couldn't believe that she was even thinking that this ghost was pretty, nevermind loving how her hands, tongue, and teeth felt.

Sadako pulled away from Rachel's tit and placed her mouth onto the left nipple while playing with the right, Rachel leaned her head back, moaning as Sadako kissed, licked, and bit her. she placed her hand on the back of her head yet again, her other hand grabbing onto Sadako's tit, squeezing and exploring it.

Sadako pulled away and grabbed a lock of Rachel's hair and shoved her to her knees, she pulled Rachel into her pussy and began humping her face, Rachel stayed still and let it happen, more of Sadako's pussy juice covered Rachel's face as she used her head as a fuck pad for her pleasure, eventually Rachel stuck her tongue out, licking her whenever she got the chance to, pleasuring the ghost, It was no longer a matter of survival, it was nothing more than unadulterated pleasure.

Sadako pushed Rachel away and turned around, keeping her hand on Rachel's hair, Rachel face to face with Sadako's ass, she already knew what was going to happen, Sadako shoved Rachel's face into her ass, her face in between her ass cheeks, when Rachel didn't lick her Sadako rubbed Rachel's face against her ass, she humped her ass back against Rachel's face until Rachel stuck her tongue out and began licking Sadako's ass, only then did the ghost stop humping her. Rachel thought she'd hate it, her freezing cold-ass cheeks were on each cheek and her tongue against her ice-cold asshole, slowly she slid her tongue up and down until she began lapping away at Sadako's ass, she slowly but surely began enjoying herself as she licked away.

Rachel grew enough confidence to slowly push her tongue into Sadako's asshole, making the ghost tense up as Rachel slowly dug her tongue as deep as it would go, pulling it out she shoved her tongue back in, in a few moments she began tongue fucking Sadako's ass, as she did she slowly placed her hand under Sadako's legs and placed her finger against Sadako's pussy making the ghost tremble in pleasure, the woman slowly pushed her finger inside the ghosts pussy without breaking her rhythm of tongue fucking her.

It didn't take long for Rachel to bring Sadako to orgasm, when she did the ghost shook violently as Rachel got even faster with her tongue and finger, bringing Sadako through several orgasms, eventually, the ghost fell to her knees, Rachel herself fell backward and onto the bed breathing heavily, yet again out of breath, glancing over she saw the ghost rising back to her feet, her eyes widened, she was awed at her stamina, but yet again it made sense, after all, she was a ghost.

Sadako approached Rachel who was too exhausted to move, she climbed onto the bed and laid next to Rachel, her right leg wrapping Rachel's left leg, her right hand slowly went down Rachel's slowly rising and falling stomach and stopped at her pussy, Rachel smiled at Sadako as the ghost rubbed her hand against the blonde's pussy making Rachel moan, after a few moments Sadako copied Rachel's movements from earlier and slowly pushed her finger inside Rachel's pussy making her moan even louder as the ghost went as far as she could possibly go into her pussy, slowly pulling out she pushed it back in, the blonde moaning as Sadako began finger-fucking her, in a moment before Rachel could react as she moaned Sadako's hair flew into Rachel's mouth and began roughly fucking her mouth, making the blonde gag as Sadako sped up her movements with her finger, slowly the ghost added another finger and sped up, roughly fucking her, making the woman moan and scream in pleasure as she came again and again. She didn't know what was worse, or to her better, the taboo of fucking a ghost or fucking her way out of a curse.

When Sadako pulled her fingers out of her pussy Rachel whimpered in need, though she smiled as much as she could with the huge lock of hair in her mouth, Sadako got to her feet and her hair went to Rachel's pussy, roughly it pushed itself as far as it could go inside her pussy in one thrust, making Rachel cry out in pleasure. Her hair also went to Rachel's ass, stopping right on it, she pulled her hair out of Rachel's mouth and wrapped around her waist, flipping her on her stomach, Rachel instantly got onto her hands and knees, her hair stopping in her vagina, and the other large lock right at the entrance of her asshole.

"Come on." Rachel said, slamming back against the hair. "Come on!" Rachel yelled in desperation. "Please! You can't leave me like this!" Rachel moaned in need. "Please, just fuck me like the kinky whore I am! Please!" Rachel begged.

This seemed to be all Sadako had to hear as she shoved her hair all the way into Rachel's ass in one big thrust making her moan shamelessly, drool oozing from her mouth as she slammed back into Sadako as she fucked her harder than she humped back, Rachel screamed as she came and came and came. Honestly, she didn't know how she was still going, her pleasure must be what's driving her now, Sadako fucked her so hard she felt like her mind was going numb going blank in pleasure, she couldn't think right, her mind was blank, all in pleasure, she felt nothing but pleasure.

More of Sadako's hair flew at Rachel, wrapping around her nipples they played with her painfully hard nipples, wrapping around them, massaging them, poking them, this made Rachel moan even louder, she slammed back against Sadako even harder as Sadako fucked her harder. Eventually, Rachel collapsed in exhaustion, her mouth slightly open, drool coming out, her eyes open but they slowly fluttered closed her mouth closing, she passed out, and she didn't even know what was the cause, overstimulation? Pleasure? Exhaustion? She didn't know, and she didn't care.

Sadako stared down at Rachel, she tilted her head, she has never felt this good before so she had to do something, she had to claim her, that was the only logical solution to Sadako, climbing onto the bed Sadako placed her hand on the blonde's right upper arm, a red ring formed on her arm, Sadako officially marked her, This woman who laid on the bed with her ass in her air and that was covered in sweat and her cum now belonged to her. Rachel made her feel good so she felt like she needed to return the favor, she turned to the TV that showed her well back to the blonde. She knew that Rachel was broken and was her bitch, she would be desperate for her again, sooner or later, nobody would ever fuck her as good and Sadako knew this. Maybe they could help each other. They both had needs after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want to continue this, I just don't know how yet. So if you want a chapter three, comment below and tell me a scenario you want, and I'll try to write a chapter(s) on your request.


End file.
